


Changing Cain's Truth

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain, Time Travel, Wincest - Freeform, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cain was right and the Mark on Dean would only disappear the way Cain's appeared? What if Dean killed Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Cain's Truth

Dean’s malicious grin left his face slowly as Sam’s eyes went blank. The black washed out of his eyes. He had actually done it. He had actually killed his brother, his lover, his Sammy. The world spun around and he woke up in a field. The mark was gone.

Cain was right. Dean was living Cain’s live in reverse. Cain got the mark killing his brother and that’s how Dean lost it.

Castiel appeared beside him, a hand on his shoulder. 

“The demons are gone.” Cas stated. 

“What?” Dean whispered, rash. 

“The mark was the beginning of it all. Now only Lucifer has the mark again, the way it was meant to be. Demons don’t exist anymore.”

“Sam…” the word came out of Dean’s mouth and into his ears like a bullet. Dean put his head in his hands. Obvious agony as his brother’s last words stained his brain. 

“He was right.” Sam had said, disappointed. 

Dean went in lockdown mode where he ignored his feeling and let them fuel his rage. Dean got up, grass staining his clothes and walked away from Cas. He needed to find a way to bring Sam back. 

There were no demons and Dean had didn’t feel like hunting ghosts. He was drinking himself to death. Fucking his way through his problems until he didn’t even desire sex anymore. It was on a painful sober morning that he decided to go back to the bunker. He hadn’t been in Sam’s room since before he’d died. Anything they’d share a bed to do was in Dean’s room, no questions asked. 

“Castiel.” Dean spoke clearly and a flutter of broken wings was heard. “I need you to take me to the past.”

“Dean… it isn’t a good idea.”

“I won’t try to change anything. I-” Dean’s voice broke “I just need to see him, Cas.”

\------------------------------

“Pst, Sammy!” Dean whispered when he saw a kid Sam coming out of the school building.

“Dean?” Sam said strangely. “Why do you look so old?”

“Come on, we gotta go, I’ll explain later.” Dean said, knowing that day Sam would have been alone for hours and no one would notice him being gone.

Dean took him to a park. 

“I’m… uh… from the future.”

“Why? What… how?”

“Well… I needed to see you.”

They chat about little things, mostly things Sam was doing at that time. The hours pass. 

“So… what am I like in the future?”

“You… uhm, grow a little.” Dean really didn’t need Sam knowing he’d grow to be a mountain.

“I still don’t understand why you’re here. ” 

“You don’t have to.” Dean heard the flutter before seeing Castiel on the other side of the road. “You have to go, I’m going to remember to pick you up in a few minutes.”

“You forgot?”

“I… I fell asleep. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Come on.” It was silent as they walked back to the school, Dean’s arm around Sam’s shoulders and carrying Sam’s backpack. 

Dean gave Sam’s backpack back and watched him go. 

“Are you ready?” Cas asked with a palm on Dean’s shoulder.

“Not yet. I… want to go forward a little.”

“You need to rest first. You’re human again, it won’t be healthy to keep travelling in time all at once.” There was honest concern in Castiel’s face. 

“Take me back then.” Dean doesn’t insist. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sleepless days go by until Cas let’s Dean travel again. This time Sam’s in high school, a still small teenager. He started growing late, but quickly.

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Dean? Like future Dean?”

“Yup.”

“There has to be some reason you keep time-traveling to see me.”

“I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Check up on me? Why?”

“Well… dad and I weren’t very present, right? So… now I want to be.”

“Thanks, De.” Sam smiled sweetly and Dean had to use all his power not to break down crying.

“So, tell me about school.”

“Really?”

“Sure, or anything else.”

They walked to another park, after all it was another town. This time Dean stayed longer, knowing it would be okay because dad wasn’t in town and younger Dean was playing poker and drinking all day.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sammy.” Dean hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you, De.”

“I love you too, Sammy.” A single tear escaped Dean’s emotionless barrier, but Sam didn’t notice. 

Sam walked away, towards the motel he was staying at and Dean waved him goodbye. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Dean, you need rest.”

“I know.” Dean’s voice was completely broken in the empty feeling bunker. “I need Sam back, Cas.” Dean whispered, not being able to do more than that. He crumbled on Cas’ arms, falling asleep at some point on the floor. He woke up in bed with nightmares. It was exactly like hell. Sam wasn’t there. He knew Castiel wouldn’t let him travel again so soon and he just sat up and cried in a way he hadn’t since before his mother died.

The burgers were disgusting and the pie was too sweet and nothing felt right against Dean’s tongue. He stopped eating completely after few tries, he didn’t talk and sleep was induced by Castiel in fake dreams.

“I need to see him, Cas.”

“I know.” Castiel had so much concern in his face, he couldn’t understand. He himself had lost many brothers and it hadn’t made him hurt that much.

“Can you… fix me? Before you take me back? I look awful… I don’t want Sam to worry.”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel decided after sighing deeply. 

\---------------------------------------------

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he saw his much older brother waiting for him outside of the school building. It was dark, Sam had spent the day studying for finals. 

“Hey, Sammy. Happy birthday.” Dean announced, handing Sam a small gift. Dean knew Sam would almost double size in the next year.

“You and dad are still on that hunt. I thought I had to spend my birthday by myself.” Sam’s face was bright. 

“Trust me. I want to be here, but I’m here to keep you company. Come on.”

Dean took him to a field with a basket and a sheet. 

“A picnic?”

“Well, it’s not much, but it’s what I managed to do in a few hours. I, uh, hope you like it.” Dean smiled lightly. “It’s actually what I had planned before dad dragged me to the hunt with him.”

“Really? How rom… nice.”

“Romantic?” Dean asked, knowing they had shared feelings not too long ago.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam stared at the grass, red faced.

“Don’t worry, we, uh…” he wanted to say they were still together, but it wasn’t true. Sam was dead. “We have a thing, yeah.”

“When do we, uh, start actually having a thing?” Sam asked shyly. 

“Oh, uh, next year. When you get taller.” Dean scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“How tall do I get? You mention that a lot.”

“Really tall.” Dean grins, teasing Sam.

They watch the stars while they eat and talk a lot about a lot of little things, bumping into each other every once in awhile.

Dean walked him to his motel, not bothering to be worried because he knew dad would only be back in a few days.

“What is it?” Sam shook the little box.

“Just a wrapper. But keep it. When I get back from the hunt you’ll understand.”

“Okay. Do you have to leave? Can’t you stay the night? ”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I need to go back to my time. I’ll see you later.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair, walking away from the motel.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You have to stop. You’re starting to change things.”

“I… won’t give him anything anymore.”

“No, Dean, Sam became who he became because of how he grew up, you’re changing that.”

“Cas, I had to.”

“Dean, I’m worried about your mental health.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

When Dean woke up days later, there was something familiar around his neck. The necklace Sam had given him. Hadn’t he thrown it out? There was a vague memory of it happening.

The days continued to stretch, Dean wasn’t eating properly, but at least he was eating something. Everyday he would ask Cas to take him back again and everyday Cas said no, you aren’t well. The days were cyclical. Dean would wake up crying or screaming, he would drag himself into the shower and then drop on the couch, flicking through channels until night came.

“Please, Cas, I need to see him.”

And Castiel finally took him back.

\-------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t easy to find Sam in Stanford, but he did.

“De?” Sam asked in almost horror. 

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean smiled widely. That was his tall-as-a-truck Sammy. They went to a diner where no one would know Sam. 

“I never thought you would see me at Stanford.” Sam said with a huge smile as Dean stuffed spaghetti in his mouth. “It looks like your eating habits haven’t changed much over the years”; Dean smiled with his mouth full. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I know you couldn’t stay and I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.” Dean said after eating.

“It’s okay… I miss you a lot, but… I found someone. Her name is Jess, but you probably know that.”

“Yeah, she’s really hot.” Dean stated, not wanting to give the future away. Sam smiled. 

“Thanks for the necklace.” Sam held it in his hand, tugging ever so lightly.

When it was time for Sam to get back, Dean realized how tall Sam had gotten since the last time he’d gone back in time. 

“I told you you’d get tall.”

“Yeah, you just forgot to tell me that was why you didn’t wanna bottom for me before.” Sam mocked, laughing. He was so happy and Dean hadn’t seem him happy like this is so many years. Dean laughed so he wouldn’t cry. 

“I wasn’t gonna bottom for someone shorter than me!” Dean joked back, holding the tears in his throat.

“Thanks for coming, De.” Sam pat Dean’s back, smiling. “I have class now. Will you come see me again?”

“Yeah.” Dean said with a smile. “Be good, kay?”

“Yeah…” Sam said, walking away.

\---------------------------------------------------

Back at the bunker, Dean decided to hunt. He was sick of not doing anything. Sam’s smile made him want to be better for the world. Months passed, hunt after hunt, Dean didn’t go back to the bunker for a long time. A djinn got to him and he almost died. Sam filled his mind and he broke down. He couldn’t even believe he had forgotten about his brother. He couldn’t believe he had moved on.

“Take me back, Cas!” Dean screamed in the abandoned lot. “Take me to Stanford. Take me to the time I was in the gas station and Sam was outside the car waiting, crying because Jessica was dead.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Sam.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t.”

“You just said she was hot, you could have given a clue that I shouldn’t be with her.”

“Sam, listen to me. I love you. The next years are going to be tough, we’re going to go to bad places and I need you to never forget that I love you, okay?” Dean said it quickly because he knew it wouldn’t take long before he would get back from the convenience store.

“What are you talking about?”

“This will be my last trip. It was good seeing you, Sam.” Dean kissed Sam’s forehead and walked away, leaving a crying Sam behind.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Castiel said on the other side of the street, out of view from Sam. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, not getting it. 

“Something happened. Something bigger. The future is very blurry Dean. I’m not sure what to expect.” Castiel was concerned again. 

“Well, take us to the bunker to find out.”

\-----------------------------------------

Dean didn’t appear in the bunker. He woke up suddenly in the Impala, driver seat. 

“Dean?!” Sam yelled in the darkness.

“Sam?” Dean couldn’t quite understand. He remembered clearly killing death and the dark clouds taking everything over. But vaguely it seemed like he had gotten something back, he smiled in the midst of chaos.


End file.
